


Like A Moth

by smileybagel



Series: Bee Hive [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena's life could be split into two categories: Before and After meeting Jack Lawrence. Janey Springs was the best possible outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Moth

**Author's Note:**

> A simple two-shot to help explain some things mentioned in the parent fic. For those wondering, yes I'm working on updating HJKB. It's taking awhile, but I'm not abandoning it.

Athena remembered the first time she laid eyes on Janey Springs. She remembered it like it was yesterday, and can’t help clutching her chest each time as the memory of Janey’s voice on that first day washes over her.

The bodyguard (mercenary, more like) had been contracted to help some upstart Hyperion employee by the name of Jack, a man with a scar on his face and mismatched eyes. The lanky man was a bundle of nervous energy when they met under the guise of a casual outing, a coffee date at a nearby cafe frequented more by high school teens and college students cramming for midterms. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that  _ someone  _ was out for blood, his specifically, and he required her services ( _ “Ex-Marine, graduated at the top of your class with honors, specializing in more covert operations. I love it!” _ ) to ensure his safety as he navigated the maze of politics within Hyperion.

“The CEO has dirty secrets he keeps trying to sweep under the rug and more skeletons in his closet than clothes,” Jack said, sipping obnoxiously at his frappe. “Which is  _ insane _ , he has a new suit for every day of the year.”

Athena has leveled him with a look that said she didn’t care, which he caught, smart man that he was, and continued on. Jack gave her details hidden behind metaphors of unspeakable acts performed within Hyperion, and told her in so many words that he planned to boot Tassiter and claim his spot at the top of the food chain.

Jack fearing for his life became obvious at that point. Going after a man that powerful, no matter how careful you were in covering your tracks, was bound to put at least a dozen red dots on a person, and Jack fit the bill for a perfect target in this case.

“I have some people who can help _you_ help _me_ ,” Emptying his cup with one last gulp, Jack reached into his pockets and pulled out a few cards with hastily scrawled names and numbers. “Springs will help. She knows the right people who can get you information. I’ll be good as long as I keep my mouth shut, but in the meantime I want you to get all that you can on Tassiter’s attack dogs, prepare your defenses and all that.”

“You don’t want me to take care of him outright?” Athena asked, eyes on the card now in her hand rather than Jack. She flipped the card over and found Jack’s professional information and office numbers in neat lettering, framed by black and red designs and stamped with the Hyperion H.

“I want you to  _ help me  _ do that.” Jack laced his fingers together, hands clasped on the table. There was a glint in his eye that told Athena more than she wanted to know. The bodyguard was silent for a good moment, locked in a staring contest with the man who would be king, before she sighed and stood from the table.

“I’ll need an advance payment, half of the full amount, next time we meet. I’ll call  _ you. _ ”

Two days later, Athena met Janey Springs at her automotive shop and it was as if her entire world turned upside down. The woman’s skin was flushed from working out in the heat and tanned from being in the sun often, and she had this  _ glow  _ about her that pulled Athena in like a moth to a flame. The stoic bodyguard felt her heart leap in her chest as Janey reached out to take her hand in greeting.

“Hey there! Tim told me you’d be comin’ along soon. Didn’t bother to tell me he was sending such a right looker my way.”

Athena could feel the heat that rose to her cheeks and turned away, coughing into her fist. She glanced at Janey out of the corner of her eye and asked, “Tim?”

Janey threw an oil-stained rag over her shoulder and gestured for Athena to enter the repair shop proper. The entire place smelled of rubber and metal, with hydraulic fluid underneath it, but it was cooler inside than in the garage, so Athena sucked it up and followed.

“Our mutual friend’s twin brother. Jackie’s too worried to be seen in public so Tim went in his place. Hope you ain’t too miffed about that.” Janey put a hand on her shoulder, looking apologetic on behalf of the brothers.

Athena scrunched up her face, brows knitted together as she thought about the cafe encounter. No, she had researched Jack Lawrence before she agreed to meet him, and had seen a picture of him. The scarred face that stared at her from the screen of her ECHO was the same one that sat across from her in the cafe. She told Janey as much.

“Nah, a little make-up and scar wax go a long way, y’know? Jackie’s got a scar, Tim doesn’t.”

“So Jack would send his brother out into harm’s way?”

“Tim volunteered from what I gathered. Less suspicious than having a strange woman show up at their house, don’tcha think? Tim told me his brother fought tooth and nail against his decision until Tim up and walked outta the house to meet you.”

It still refused to sit well in Athena’s stomach, but she pushed the matter to the back of her mind and brought the real issue to the forefront. And so it went, with Athena and Janey gathering what they could from anyone with information. Tassiter did indeed have shady dealings going on under the cover of Hyperion, and more enemies than he had fingers and toes, some of which were previously on his payroll. Athena, fully immersed in her role, stored the information away until it was time to use it, and use it she did. Tassiter toppled, Jack lived, and he was crowned with a bloody circlet. Athena was paid her fees and then some. End of story. 

But the meeting between Athena and Janey stuck with the bodyguard, and she found herself treasuring the moments they worked together. After all was said and done, Athena kept the mechanic’s number and dialed it on more than one occasion, though she stopped herself before she could hit the green call button.

Finally, one day, she let the line ring.

Heart pounding and ready to hang up on the second ring, she stumbled over her tongue when Janey answered on the third.

_ “I was hoping you’d call,” _ She said, laughing over the phone line and causing Athena’s stomach to flutter. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, yes, Jack did kill Tassiter with the help of Athena.


End file.
